1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the protection from abraision or cutting of the fibers of rope and/or life line where the rope or line is deployed over sharp edges or rough surfaces.
2. Description of Present Protective Measures
Rope used in the fields of firefighting, mountain climbing, cave exploring, rigging, window washing, etc. are often deployed over rough or jaggered surfaces. As the rope is played out over these damaging areas, cottom blankets, rubber lined hose, wood rollers and other various materials are placed over the surface to protect the fibers. In order that these devices protect rope in all its various usage, a method of securing the device is necessary. Some of the protective devices are subject to damage from the rope as it passes over the device and the device must be replaced. If a presently used device is not secured during use it will be pulled in the direction in which the rope is being deployed due to friction and the damaging surface will become exposed to the rope. It is therefore necessary to have available a protective device that is compatible to all areas of rope usage without the necessity of having to secure the device. A protective device must also provide long wear and dependable protection for the safety of the people who use rope in the above mentioned fields.